Firefighter garments, generally known as turnout gear, are designed to prevent the firefighter from sustaining injury from the flames and heat to which the firefighter may be exposed on the job. Generally, turnout gear includes a coat and overalls. Such garments typically comprise three layers of material that include, from the exterior to the interior, an outer shell, a moisture barrier, and a thermal liner. The outer shell layer is typically a woven fabric made from flame resistant fibers and is provided not only to resist flame, but also to protect the wearer against abrasion.
The moisture barrier, which is also flame resistant, is provided to prevent water from the firefighting environment from penetrating and saturating the garment and, more particularly, the thermal liner. Excess moisture absorbed by the thermal liner from the environment can encumber the firefighter to the point of increasing the firefighter's likelihood of experiencing heat stress.
The thermal liner is also flame resistant and offers the bulk of the thermal protection afforded by the protective garment. Normally, thermal liners include a nonwoven insulation layer composed of flame resistant fibers that is quilted to a lightweight woven facecloth, which typically is also constructed of flame resistant fibers.
As is known in the art, it is common for firefighters to perspire profusely while fighting fires due both to the heat of the environment and the effort exerted by the firefighter in serving his or her duty. This perspiration is usually absorbed into the thermal liner to keep the firefighter feeling dry. If a large amount of perspiration is absorbed by the thermal liner, the weight of what is already a relatively heavy garment may be significantly increased. As noted above, this weight can contribute to heat stress or general fatigue. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the required amount of protection with the lightest possible garment.